


Of Flesh and Metal

by BEWD4133



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Friends With Benefits, Massage, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, minge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Nia stumbles into Tora's place after a rough day, feeling down on herself physically and emotionally. Fortunately, Poppi's QTpi upgrade seems to have come with just the right features to soothe what ails her.
Relationships: Hana | Poppi & Nia
Kudos: 31





	Of Flesh and Metal

"Damn, my legs are killing me..."

Nia grumbled this and other obscenities to herself as she trudged her way through the town of Torigoth. Since finding her place as an accepted member of mainstream society, she had devoted much time to using her powers for the benefit of others around her old home of Gormott. Healing powers on the level of hers possessed a large enough number of possible applications as it already was, but on this day it seemed as though the people had managed to find a use for every single one of them. Being able to heal any injury had no ability to replenish her own stamina, though, since it would just create an endless recycling of energy. She certainly regretted leaving Dromarch at home as she tried to make her way back home, still fully clad in her full blade form.

"Hmmm... I'm still only at Tora's house," the Gormotti blade noted her progress with frustration. "Bloody hell, I can't take this. I need some rest right now..."

Nia was so exhausted she nearly stumbled through the door. She was so out of it that she didn't even bother to check for the humble home's residents before searching for someplace where she could get off of her feet.

"Greetings, what brings you in today, friend Nia?" a familiar, robotic voice spoke her name, "No data exists regarding a planned visit with you today."

"Hey, sorry for the intrusion, Pop..." Nia began to apologize until she got a look at the one who had been speaking to her.

It was Poppi as she assumed but not in her traditional, childlike form. The artificial blade stood tall above even the Flesh-Eater's height, proudly showcasing the upgrades Nia, Tora, and her friends had worked so hard to put together for her. With her flowing, long hair, crimson scarf, and well-developed frame, Poppi welcomed Nia with the full glory of her magnificent QTpi mode.

"Oh Poppi," Nia gave her reply a second try, "You sure are looking good today."

"In peaceful times, Poppi has not had much need for full combat capabilities, but Masterpon and friends worked hard upgrading Poppi. As such, Poppi feels she should use her other modes more often."

"Well, you're looking as good as ever, Poppi."

"Unfortunately, Poppi cannot say the same thing for friend Nia."

"...Is it that obvious?" Nia replied after a pause.

"Poor posture of friend is quite alarming. Even friend Nia's ears are beginning to droop."

"Speaking of poor posture, where the heck is Tora now?"

"Masterpon is with Rex in search of spare parts with which to further utilize his genius. Poppi has been fully authorized to use the day as she sees fit."

"That must be nice. I don't have anyone to tell me what I do, but it's still my personal duty to use my healing powers wherever they are needed. Unfortunately, they still take stamina for me to use, and I'm totally beat for the day. I hope you don't mind me stopping over for some rest."

"Not at all. Poppi is eager for opportunity to help friend."

"Thanks, but all I really need is a place to sit."

"Poppi strongly recommends new couch for such sitting," she pointed out the furniture in question, "Masterpon though it was a necessary addition now that he finally has friends."

"Yes, that'll do nicely."

"Poppi's calculations show only a thirty-seven percent probability that sofa will be sufficient. With Poppi's assistance, odds increase to an eighty-nine percent chance of an efficient recovery"

"Assistance? Of what kind?

"Poppi is not a healing blade like Nia but has sufficient programming in other recuperative protocols.

"Recuperative protocols?"

"Poppi believes most common term for them is "a massage". Would be more than happy to demonstrate what she knows for benefit of good friend."

"That's awfully nice of you to offer. My powers are just about burned out after today. I think I could go for some more old-fashioned treatment right about now. It'll do me some good. Thank you" the Gormotti blade concurred.

Nia took a seat on the couch as the fully upgraded Poppi approached her, meticulously analyzing all possible angles from which to approach her planned procedure.

"Ordinarily, Poppi would start such a procedure on the shoulder area, but months of observation have yielded that friend Nia's ears are approximately two hundred fifty percent more sensitive than the average Gormotti upon entering blade mode. As such, data suggests that starting there would be the most effective in soothing friend Nia's irritation."

"My ears?" Nia's hands shot up to the part of her in question.

Gormott etiquette dictated that Gormotti ears should never be touched casually due to their heightened sensitivity from average humans, but Nia's ears as a blade went far beyond even that, easily picking out sounds from several yards away and making her whole body tingle even in response to the briefest of wind gusts. Of course, she wasn't a true Gormotti, so she couldn't expect Poppi to be considering those sorts of social norms with her right now.

"Further study has allowed Poppi to identify proper technique for scratching ears to alleviate stress," the artificial blade leaned in from behind her so she could use her own hands to reach over and touch Nia's now twitching ears.

Nia started somewhat apprehensive to this course of action, but her guard could be immediately seen dropping once Poppi got a mechanical thumb and forefinger onto the tip of her right ear. Her body began to quiver as Poppi began by testing out the fluffy appendage by rubbing it in between her fingers and proceeding to run her hands along the entire surface as she was certainly pleased with the results she was getting.

"P-Poppi, I-If you d-do that I w-won't be able to..." Nia tried to object until Poppi silenced her by expanding her efforts to cover both ears

The Flesh-Eater was now mere putty in the hands of the artificial blade. Just having one ear being handled was enough to get Nia's cheeks to begin turning red and her mouth struggling to form coherent sentences, but the overwhelming sensations that came when both were handled in such a caring manner melted the girl's mind with her entire body tingling. Poppi delighted quite a bit in the present state of affairs as well. Nia's ears were unlike anything she had ever come across on any living creature. The fur covering their tops was as smooth as even the finest fabrics that could be obtained on Alrest, the fluff underneath was cushier and softer than any cotton she had ever found. It was an unexpected opportunity for study but did not last long before the subject near her limit.

"Oooooh," Nia let out what sounded like a purr with her cheeks flushed red, "That feels so..."

"Poppi knows how to stimulate all nerves with maximum efficiency," the artificial blade happily handled Nia like her affectionate pet.

In all her years, Nia had only ever even dared dream of having Rex treat her like this, and even that idea seemed too embarrassing to ever follow through on. Now it was a machine of all things making full use of her greatest weaknesses and personal wishes. She simultaneously wanted to make it stop and prayed that it would never end. At last, she wholly surrendered to the moment and resolved to accept Poppi's kindness, wherever it may lead her. Thankfully, Poppi saw the right moment to stop when the sounds creeping out of her were starting to get just a bit too weird.

"Friend Nia's ears even more wonderfully delicate than models predicted. Poppi will stop before sensory overload is achieved."

"Y-Yeah, t-thanks, P-Poppi," Nia was still left stammering, "J-Just don't ever let Zeke know about that vulnerability of mine. I'd never reach the end of it with him.

"Roger, roger friend Nia," the artificial blade transitioned into a more typical idea of how a massage is done, shifting her hands down to Nia's neck and shoulders.

Poppi continued her treatment moving her palms outwards as they kneaded her friend's tired muscles. Once Nia had sufficiently settled into her grip, she moved back and downwards to get to her shoulder blades. As she made her way down and around Nia's upper body, Poppi registered internal notes on the spots of ether she was coming across."

"Friend Nia may be feeling tired now, but Poppi is pleased to announce that her continued work has contributed nicely to extremely healthy ether flow around her body.

"I believe "Use it or lose it" is how the old saying goes," Nia retorted.

"Findings bring Poppi great relief. Past records of Cole and Jin have long brought Poppi concern for physical wellbeing of friend," the android suddenly revealed.

"Is that so?" Nia was caught visibly off-guard by the admission.

"Poppi detects a sudden decrease in Nia's mood," she was concerned by the reaction, "Is there an issue with her present applications?"

"No, you're doing it perfectly," the Flesh-Eater looked over her core crystal and ether lines as a further reminder of her mortality, "As for any future health issues they're just... part of the deal of being me..."

"Poppi's analysis finds situation of Nia to be ideal. Many loving friends that she will never have to leave behind or forget. Freedom to live her life as she wishes. Most excellent."

"But all that's the same for you as well, right?" Nia replied, "From my position, I should be feeling somewhat jealous of you."

"But Poppi is only artificial blade. Will never know satisfaction of having one true Driver."

"Trust me, you do," the Gormotti inwardly reflected on the struggles she had with the man who resonated with her and made her into what she was now, "His tastes and hobbies might be a bit bizarre, but Tora cares for you as much as any driver I've ever come across. You shouldn't think any less of him over the circumstances of your creation."

"Poppi's databanks find no falsehood in words of friend. Masterpon's fetishes only found in two percent of people, seventy-three percent of which have criminal records. Logic presented is most sound."

"That's not the part I meant for you to focus on, but there are benefits even to having a Driver like that. I mean... just look at you?"

"What is Nia referring to?"

"You know... YOU. You're just... perfectly gorgeous."

"No, Poppi is not perfect," the artificial blade corrected her, "Volume of chest is intentionally set to be four percent smaller than the Aegis out of proper reverence for the Master Blade."

"Only four percent, huh?" Nia brought her hands up to her own breasts, "In my case it sometimes feels like ninety-four percent..."

"Nia possesses what Masterpon has ascribed in Poppi's databanks as a pear figure"," Poppi surprised Nia by joining her hands with hers atop her bosom, "A petite chest better accentuates the wideness of the hips. Studies find it less popular among male subjects but with much stronger results from those who reacted positively."

"If you say so."

"Studies done are incredibly thorough," Poppi released Nia's chest before the moment could get awkward.

Deeming her work on Nia's upper body and back complete, Poppi made her way around the couch to knell down in front of the blade with her feet and legs as the next targets.

"The lower body is of much greater importance in pear-shaped women. Poppi's most special care is required."

The artificial blade began by removing Nia's very distinct high heel shoes. Nia liked how they looked but knew deep down that they were not the correct choice for making laps around Torigoth in. That only made it all the more satisfying when Poppi did get her hands on her soles for perfectly applied pressure on the most worn out areas. This proved equally tried when Poppi shifted up to her calves next. An increased level of attentiveness in Poppi's demeanor seemed to accompany this switch to her legs, seemingly studying every bit she got a hold of. Nia didn't particularly mind this but then came the move to her thighs and the Gormotti blade couldn't detect even the faintest sign of wavering in the Poppi as she closed in on the sacred core of her being.

"Hold on, Poppi. Aren't you getting a bit... close down there?" Nia noticed the hands of the artificial blade drifting further up her thigh region.

"Relax, friend Nia, it is all part of the perfect care functionality meticulously programmed into Poppi's QTpi mode," she claimed.

"Oh, it's THAT kind of massage. I should've known better..." Nia rolled her eyes, having forgotten the true nature of Poppi's Masterpon until now, jolting back to attention when she realized Poppi was now gently opening up her legs to get better access to her innermost regions, "Poppi, please, I'll pass on that part!"

"But this is the most important and delicate area on the female body. It needs a special degree of TLC."

"Don't tell me that's what he calls it," the Flesh-Eater groaned.

"Of course, Masterpon studied this part very intensely for Poppi's construction, friend Nia's most of all."

"Huh?"

"Much of Poppi's upper body was modeled after that of the Aegis but Masterpon was overly impressed with Nia's lower body upon first reveal. Reviewed it extensively afterwards when making Poppi's blueprints."

"What in the world are you saying Poppi," Nia was so taken aback she didn't even realize the machine had now gotten her legs almost fully apart.

"Friend Nia's clothing and figure have been thoroughly studied and found to be the optimal expression of female fertility."

"R-Really?" the compliment prevented Nia from objecting even as Poppi slid her hand up her inner thigh and to her lower abdomen.

"Nia's choice of clothing takes special care to display every bit of her womanhood that would be deemed publicly acceptable," Poppi placed her palm over the opening that showed Nia's navel, "The area that would house a human's reproductive organs is very well emphasized here. Very bold. Most impressive. Masterpon was most thrilled to include these features in Poppi's final design."

"Well, I mean... controlling the reproduction of living cells is my specialty," the blade admitted with a light blush, noticing that she and Poppi did indeed share the referenced aspects of her body and outfit, "...I thought a fertility aesthetic would be nice for my style of fight, but I just don't have the figure for people to really take notice."

"Poppi strongly disagrees," she moved her hands around Nia's waist, down her hips, and back to her thighs, "The most precise of measurements reveal Nia's waist to hip ratio to be ideal for the bearing of children. Healthy thighs and mons pubis indicative incredible ease in performing reproductive actions. Proper care of these regions even more imperative than Poppi predicted. "

With a new focus clear in her eyes, Poppi began to adept apply a firm, relaxing massage onto each of Nia's thighs. Nia knew the artificial blade possessed strength that was easily superhuman, but she also possessed the ability to regulate it to perfection. The treatment proved immediately effective on her worn out muscles, but, even moreso than that, Poppi's self-described tender loving care alleviated Nia as a woman, especially as Poppi moved her ministrations up higher and higher towards her groin. At this point, she wasn't even trying to resist Poppi's efforts to open and close her legs as she wished. The reverence Poppi showed for her most feminine areas was as soothing to her as anything she was doing physically. As she had said before, Poppi was gathering information about Nia's body with every move she made, gaining knowledge to use to further improve her regimen. There was still one glaring fact that the artificial blade and her maker were most likely not yet aware of though. Poppi was on the verge of reaching the material of her clothing that covered her most private place when this fact inadvertently came out.

"Seeing friend Nia's immaculate up close like this makes Poppi regretful that blades are incapable of bearing children," Poppi suddenly noted.

"Well, actually I... I mean most are anyway..." the Flesh-Eater hesitated to say.

"No documented exceptions exist in Poppi's databases."

"Not yet anyway but..."

"But what, friend Nia?"

"Between my ability to control cellular replication and my status as a Flesh-Eater... I actually possess the ability to conceive a child if I chose to..." Nia admitted.

"But blades are physically constructed based on code in the core crystal rather than any organic genetic code."

"That's just it though. The child would physically be that of my sister." Nia revealed with a sigh.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No... well, yes, sort of, well, not really..." Nia struggled.

"But friend Nia greatly desires to have a child. The signs are all unmistakable to Poppi."

Poppi finally brought a finger to the outer edge of Nia's crotch, so close to her actual womanhood that Nia shivered in recoil. The artificial blade took a sample of the fluids that had gathered in the area into her hands to show to her thread.

"The composition of the substance Nia is presently excreting is quite different from that found in her water element Arts," she gave the results of her inspection, "Analysis suggests these fluids are the direct result of friend's reproductive organs filling with the need to procreate."

At this point, Nia was so embarrassed that she wanted to faint but used her hands to cover her reddening face instead of pushing Poppi away. This did not deter her from now focusing her touch solely on the inner most parts of Nia's thighs, only narrowly avoiding contact with the clothing that barely covered her still leaking loins. From the joyful, disarming look that remained on her face, Nia felt as though Poppi was deliberately aiming to wear down the defenses of her maidenhood, and she also knew that it was working. Her womanhood itched, almost burning, with a need for stimulation, and the adept mechanical fingers became more and more alluring as a potential partner. All the while, Poppi remained patient with her work until she sensed that Nia was truly ready.

"Poppi..." Nia neared her limit, "Can you keep this all as secret from Tora?"

"If Poppi must for sake of friend Nia, Masterpon shall know nothing," she promised.

"Then... please allow me to..." Nia at last nudged Poppi's hands aside.

Exhaling with near-exasperation, Nia used a finger to pull the meager crotch covering on her Leonard to the side. The sudden exposure to the open air and Poppi's admiring eyes prompted her already steamy vagina to let out a surge of aroused fluids.

"Friend Nia's vaginal area is in as pristine condition as the best of simulations predicted. Odds of still intact virginity were estimated at ninety-eight percent. Lack of unsightly hair or blemishes is remarkable."

"Yes, I... I'm well groomed," Nia wanted to die in confessing this but Poppi's upbeat attitude persisted.

"All signs point to optimal conditions for the bearing of children. Poppi does not understand why uncertainty is still being detected in friend."

"It's just... is it really right of me to continue her bloodline after I failed to save her?..."

"Friend Nia told Poppi earlier not to be bothered by how she was created. Does such logic only apply to artificial blades?

"Of course not," Nia hung her head, " There's just a lot more to it than that. Finding the right father and such."

"Poppi's data suggest a ninety-nine percent chance of success in finding a mate for Nia if she's truly honest and serious in doing so. Odds fall to forty-two percent otherwise. Decision on course of action can only be made by friend Nia."

"I don't know about later, but, right now, it feels like my body's overflowing," the Gormotti gave in, "There's none around but the thought of taking a mate and conceiving a child right now makes my whole body tingle with delight."

"Poppi cannot supply needed genetic material for conception but will simulate breeding process to her utmost capabilities."

Prying Nia's folds open with two fingers, Poppi made a hasty entry into the blade with them for the first foreign contact with her innermost parts in her known life. However, the artificial blade tackled it as if having practiced with it for years. She was swift to determine the size and location of Nia's most vital areas based almost solely on the way she quivered and trembled against each action taken. Already impressed by the enclosing tightness just from penetration of the outer areas, Poppi was eager to test just how they would respond if she went deeper.

"Poppi, Poppi!" Nia shouted as the prodding within her extender several inches in, "Are you sure you know what you're doing there!"

"No errors have been detected in Poppi's judgment thus far," she continued with wholly robotic precision.

Poppi further demonstrated by having one finger go after Nia's swollen clitoris with the other on her g-spot. Nia's limbs began stretching further and further out as her body wrestled with the urges to either go entirely stiff or entirely limp. Nia's pride and self-esteem made the idea of pleasuring herself something she could never feel comfortable with, wondering if it was right to play with the flesh and blood that once belong to her beloved sister. Now, she was in a place as fundamentally unrestrained as the artificial blade kneeling before her. Free to shamelessly indulge in the most carnal gratification of life.

"Early analysis indicates Nia is seventy eight percent likely to be what is most commonly known as a size queen," Poppi then announced out of seemingly nowhere, "Adjusting treatment accordingly."

Nia couldn't mentally comprehend any of what she just heard but immediately found the adjustment, which turned out to be a third finger from Poppi entering her womanhood, to be of utmost effectiveness. At this point, the android overwhelmingly focused on testing the limits of the Flesh Eater's flexibility. She entered into a pattern to stretching apart Nia's canal, observing how they recoiled against her touch, and altering the amount of force being applied accordingly. With her core so wide open, Nia could no longer prevent her thoughts from drifting to how it would feel to have a real man go in and to later have his baby come out. Of course, it would be as much her baby as it was his, and the thought thrilled her to her very core.

"Poppi, please," Nia almost begged, "Are you really going to make me explode here?"

"Poppi cannot give friend Nia the child she wants, so giving her an orgasm instead has been found to be the most desirable outcome."

"But if I do... I mean it'll really..."

"Poppi has factored in all possible outcomes and made preparations for them all. Pleasure of friend Nia is sole remaining priority and objection. Please enjoy a thunderous climax for Poppi."

Poppi continued towards her goal by adding a tinge of vibration to the digits that were still freely rummaging through Nia's vaginal walls. The change in pressure this immediately brought about was the go ahead for the artificial blade to enter into the final phase. From this point, Poppi demonstrated her total might over Nia's inner flesh, adamantly wresting them aside no matter how badly they tried to clamp down on her fingers. This wave of activity brough tears to Nia's eyes for a myriad of reasons. The physical aspects spoke for themselves, but emotionally, Poppi had put her into a place where she could feel proud of her body like never before. She had spent years merely yearning for the chance to be herself, but it never dawned on that she would ever have the holiest of places amongst her entire being treated as an object of genuine beauty as they were now. Poppi was somehow as respectful in her ministrations as she was firm, not daring to try anything that could leave behind lasting marks or pain. She was sincere in her conclusions on the majesty of Nia's form and her resolve to leave them in as good condition as she found them. This dedication is what at last opened Nia up entirely to unleash all that she had been holding in for so very long.

"Thank you so much, Poppi," she cried in ecstasy, "I'm truly going to do it. I'm going to cum for you. Please be careful!"

"Poppi is ready for all that friend Nia has for her."

Ready was what she truly needed to be when on final press against the g-spot triggered the long-awaited explosion within her. Poppi had told her to make her climax thunderous, but, true to her water element, it also provided quite the accompanying rainstorm. Nia's womanhood gushed with delight as a deluge of feminine fluids gushed out of her with each undulation of her innards through her climax. Not content to simply leak out, it blasted forth onto the seat, artificial blade, and floor in front of her as Nia did nothing whatsoever to hold herself back. She had done enough of that in her life already. Poppi was utterly undaunted in her response, accepting Nia's waves onto her being as she maintained her efforts through the throngs of this orgasm, only stopping when she was certain that all of the tremors and their aftershocks reverberating inside of Nia had ceased. With Nia now desperately gasping for air and lucidity, Poppi moved to conclude her function by getting up to sit beside Nia and offer a loving shoulder for her dear friend to lean on.

"P-poppi, that was..." Nia turned to her still on the verge of tears.

"There are no flaws to be found in the programming of QTpi mode," the android gleefully boasted with an arm around her, "Results that make friends happy are the best results of all. Mission accomplished with one-hundred percent efficiency. All should cheer for Poppi!"

"Yes, I see that now," Nia quietly allowed herself to sink into the embrace.

Poppi waited patiently for Nia's voice to recover as she mentally contrasted how she felt now to when she came in. Sure, she was still tired with it was now the fatigue of a job well done instead of an overbearing burden. All that was left was to communicate her true feelings to the one that had brought her to this new state of serenity.

"So Poppi," the Flesh-Eater started a fresh discussion, "Do you truly enjoy having Tora program stuff like that into you?"

"Poppi delights in all knowledge that can bring smiles to the faces of others. Poppi has even also studied Nia's snarkiness to create sassy moments with better comedic timing."

"It's not as though I'm trying to be funny..." she grumbled.

"But friend Nia is funny. Most cute and funny indeed," Poppi beamed before both of their sensitive sense of hearing alerted them to the door opening."

"Poppi! I'm home!" Tora's voice called from around the corner.

Nia hurried to pull attire back together to erase any obvious clues of what she had just done. Unfortunately, there was no time to address the splotches of liquid that had come to coat the surrounding area, some of which could still be seen on Poppi. All Nia could do was put up her best poker face as the homeowner came into view with a bag of machine parts in his arms.

"I hope Poppi did not get too lonely without me," he took a moment before noticing Nia's presence.

"Poppi was not lonely at all, Masterpon," Poppi gladly presented her guest to him."

"Oh, Nia, what brings you into our home today?"

"You know... just in the neighborhood..." she murmured.

"If you want a game of Tiger Tiger, you need only ask," he dropped his bag to better survey his surroundings, "Goodness, where did all of this water come from?"

"Well... I... we..." Nia mentally writhed for an answer but Poppi stood firm."

"Blade practice, Masterpon," the artificial blade answered earnest, "Poppi wanted more practice with her water element core and friend Nia is best water blade in the world. Poppi yearned for her guidance."

"I don't remember Nia's water arts smelling quite like this though..." his continued observations increased Nia's tension

"All Poppi's fault. Slight malfunction with some oil. Corrections and repairs have already been made. Proper cleaning will commence shortly."

"Very well. Carry on then," Tora went about his business without any qualms with the story, leaving Nia to look back at Poppi with awe.

"How in the world did you make that look so easy," she was stunned at how casual the artificial blade had deceived her maker.

"Observations of friend Nia's loins yielded an eighty-five percent likelihood that she was what's known as a "squirter". Poppi ran simulations of the possible range and amount of Nia's release and pre-prepared cover stories for them all," Poppi unveiled the depth of her planning, " Downside is a reduction of Poppi's honesty quotient, but that's still well within acceptable parameters."

"Wow Poppi, you really are the best," Nia leaned back against her friend's shoulder.

"Poppi knows this, friend Nia, Poppi knows."

-END-


End file.
